A Wolf in The Games
by My Wolf Girl
Summary: (Written by a teen for teens. Rated M for killing and stuff) My name is Tala Lockwood. I live in District 12. This year is the 75th annual Hunger Games and there is a twist. A twist never seen before. There will be two back-to-back Quarter Quells. The 75th and 76th Hunger Games are about to begin...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of The Hunger Games and my first story. Things may be similar but some of the characters and events are mine. (I don't own THG) If people like my story then I will continue to post all finished chapters. Thank you for reading! HUGZ!**

* * *

**A Wolf in The Games**

I feel the tracks lightly with my finger tips._ Their fresh_, I think. I look up, surveying the area. I feel like I'm being watched. My hunter instincts kick in and I raise my bow out of habit. A fluffy squirrel comes into my sight and I let the arrow fly. Right through the eye!

I retrieve my kill and stuff it into my game bag. So far I have ten squirrels, three plump rabbits, and a duck that I found near a pond.

Linn and Clover, my younger brother and sister, are going to be so exited. We haven't had duck in a year. It's their favorite, but there has been a major scarcity in game. Everyday I go further and further into the forbidden woods outside the fence of District 12, Panem in search of game. I will not let my family starve.

It was four years ago that I became their unofficial parent. My father died from an explosion in the mines. Linn was about to become eight and Clover was only a month old. I remember that day clearly.

_I held my brother in my arms while Linn silently sobbed into my side, arms wrapped tightly around my waist. My mother stood motionless next to me with a blank expression on her face; depression had already taken over her. Her grey eyes filled with tears as some miners crawled out. _

_One of the men who worked on my father's shift came up to me. He crouched down in front of me and glanced up at my mother who had tears streaming down her face. He looked into my eyes and shook his head. My eyes filled with tears as the man stood and walked away._

_I glanced at my mother._ _"Mom?" I whispered. She just stared at the mine, tears falling down her olive colored cheeks. Linn tightened her hold on me and I let her sob, tears silently falling down my own cheeks._

My mother soon fell into a deep depression and I knew I had to be strong for them. It was months before I went into the woods where I used to hunt with my father. I learned to provide for my family because my mom was distant.

So here I am now, in the middle of the woods hunting. My game bag is not even half way filled up yet. I scowl as I check my bag. _Come on, Tala, you can do better than that_, I scold myself.

The snap of a branch brings my attention back to my hunting. I raise my bow, my arrow ready to fly. When the large figure comes into view, my muscles tense.

A mountain lion the size of a bear. His deep yellow eyes pierce my eyes and he holds my steady gaze. A deep growl fills the air. But it's not him that is growling, it's me. I bare my teeth and stand my ground. The beast slowly circles me, growling and hissing in my direction. The lion stops and crouches, determination in his eyes.

My growling becomes louder and I ready my bow. I don't usually kill large predators (not a lot of meat on them) but when I'm their target, I have no choice but to defend myself. _I wonder how much I could get for his pelt_, I wonder.

I'm snapped back to reality when the mighty cat lunges at me. We collapse onto the ground. The mountain lion attempts to bite my throat but I shove my bow into his mouth. I start to kick at his chest. "Stupid cat!", I yell as I try to fend him off. I plant my feet firmly on his giant chest and using all the strength from my legs, kick him into a tree. Hard.

I wipe the blood off my cheek from the attack with my palm, causing it to just smear as I watch the cat struggle to gain its footing. I look straight into his eyes and see only anger. Fueled by rage the animal starts to get frustrated and growls. I smirk watching its weak attempts. I pick up an arrow that fell out of my quiver and aim it at his heart. Just as I release my arrow, the giant cat lunges at me yet again but this time my arrow lodges itself into the lion's throat. I push the lifeless body off of me and just lay on the ground breathing heavily.

I glance over at the body of my attacker and smirk. _I bet I could get more for his pelt than what is in my game bag,_ I think. An idea pops into my head and I leap to my feet. A grin comes across my face as I plan out my idea in my head. I lean down and grab the end of the arrow. I rip it out and rub it across the grass to get rid of the blood. I pick up all of the arrows I lost during the struggle and put them in my quiver. I lean down and grab the lion by his shoulders, heaving him onto my shoulder. I drag him with me until I reach a dead hollow tree and stash my bow and quiver of arrows. I start to drag him to the fence which is about an hour going at this pace.

I make it to the fence in less time then I expected. I crawl under the fence and pull the mountain lion through. Good thing I chose the wider hole in the fence than my usual spot near the Seam. I throw him over my shoulder again and begin to drag him again. Wide eyes are instantly on me as I drag the lifeless beast through the town. As I get closer to the butcher shop, all eyes are on me. This cat is really heavy! By the time I reach the back of the butcher shop I'm exhausted. I knock on the door and Mrs. Carver answers.

"Hello Mrs. Carver", I greet her. She's married to the butcher. I always come when her husband is out. She always gives me a better trade.

"Hello Wolf Girl! What do you have for me today?", She looks down and as soon as she glances at my kill her eyes widen.

"He is the biggest mountain lion I've ever seen! Zander, haul this in!", She yells. A tall, brown haired boy appears behind her and he glances at me, a small smile on his face. He drags my kill inside and go to stand by his mother. He crosses his arms and nods at me. I nod back.

His mother hands me two large handfuls of coins and after I say thank you, I head towards the bakery. _They are gonna love their_ surprise!, I think to myself, excitement taking over. I begin to speed up my pace and jog towards the bakery. I walk into the bakery and I find the shop empty. Mrs. Skylark is at the counter and when she hears me enter she smiles and quickly looks behind her, waving me to her.

"Well hello there. I've never seen you inside the shop before", She says. I smile at her. It's a known fact that her husband beats her and her son. Sometimes I see them around with bruises on their faces.

"Um, hello. I was wondering of I could place a special order", I say quietly. She nods and takes out a slip of parchment and a pencil. She looks up at me for my order.

"Can I have two cookies for tomorrow morning. One with clovers on it and the other with linnaea flowers?", I ask. She starts to write but then looks up at me with a look of confusing.

"I'm sorry but can you describe the flowers. I've never heard of them before". I nod but and start to describe the small flowers but get a better idea. I ask to use the pencil and she hands it over to me. I begin to sketch them on the back of the paper and her eyes widen as my drawing comes to life. I drew the flowers.

"Wow. That is very beautiful. Let me see if my son can make a cookie to match your drawing. Ackerley, come here for a second!" I hear a muffled reply coming from the back. A tall, muscular boy covered in flour appears.

He has short, straight blond hair that falls onto his forehead. His eyes are as blue as the clear lake my father used to take me to. I know this boy but I've never spoken to him before. He looks at me and freezes, a look of shock on his face. He notices I'm watching him and he drops his gaze. He looks nervous.

"Ackerley, Tala wants two cookies for tomorrow morning", she says to her only son. She shows him the first order that she wrote and then flips the paper over to show my drawing. His jaw drops slightly at the sight of the flowers. His mother asks me about the color of the flowers.

"Pink around here and the rest is white", I say pointing at the picture. She shows it to her son who takes the paper and goes to the back. His mother watches him and puts her hands on her hips.

She looks at me, "Don't mind him. We just couldn't find anyone selling rabbit and it's his favorite". I smile and pull the rabbits out of my bag. Her eyes brighten with joy. _I was gonna sell them at the Hob but this seems nicer,_ I think to myself.

She leans across the counter and takes the rabbits. She places a small loaf of bread in my hands. I stare at it. I'm shocked. This is a lot for just two rabbits.

"Um- I- thank you", I stutter. She just smiles at me. I give her a small smile back. She tells me my order will be ready for me tomorrow early morning. I thank her and say goodbye, heading home to see my two kids.

"Tala!", Clover screams when I come through the door. I lift him up and spin him. The four year old giggles and wraps his arms around my neck.

"Look what I made", he jumps off and takes my hand, leading me towards the small kitchen. He points to our table and when I see what he made, I give him a kiss on his cheek. He made a doll for Linn.

I kneel in front of him and smile. "When are you planning on giving it to her", I whisper. He is the most sweetest kid you could ever know. I raised him to treat everyone with respect , no matter where they are from.

He giggles. "Tomorrow, when you take us to the meadow", he whispers. He is just so cute. His dark hair falls onto his forehead and his grey eyes sparkle. He goes and returns with Linn , who throw her arms around my neck.

"Look what I have". I show them the bread and their eyes light up. I break the bread in half and give them each a small piece of it. I save the other half for breakfast and take the rest to my mom, who is just sitting on her bed. She just stares at the far wall.

"Eat", I shove a small piece of bread in her hands. She breaks her staring contest with the wall and begins to eat the bread. When she finishes, she reaches over and hugs me.

" Thank you", she whispers to me. I'm hesitant at first but I give in and hug her back. She is still my mother. I eat my bread with her while I think about tomorrow.

_Should I invite her to the meadow? Would she even say yes?,_ I question myself later that night when everyone is asleep and I lie in bed with Clover and Linn curled up against my sides. I had cleaned my wounds after I finished my bread. I think about those questions. I think I should invite her to the meadow to celebrate Linn's twelfth birthday. After all she is her mother, I just raised her.

* * *

**Major Characters So Far:**

**Tala Lockwood (Wolf Girl)**

**Linnaea/Linn Lockwood (Tala's 12-year-old sister (about to be twelve ))**

**Clover Lockwood (Tala's 4-year-old brother)**

**Ackerley Skylark (Baker's son)**

**Zander Carver (Butcher's son)**

**(_Still doing changes)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! thanks for reading!**

**Special thanks to Liz. Thank you for reviewing my story! Hugs!**

**In this chapter you get to know Clover and Linnaea more and how much Tala loves them. The Games aren't until the later chapters and Tala meets someone who will change her life. I'll be updating all day so keep an eye out for it. Thanks everyone!**

**And Don't Forget! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Wolf in The Games Chapter 2**

"Stop squirming, Linn", I brush her black hair with the brush. She has been so excited about today. Today she is officially twelve years old. I saved up a handful of coins to buy her a surprise gift. She keeps squirming and giggling.

"Linn, how do you want your hair", I ask sweetly. She put her finger on her chin pretending to be thinking hard. I giggle at the sight.

"Crown", she says, jumping in her seat in our room. I know immediately what she wants and I begin to braid her hair around her head. When I'm done she runs off to get Clover.

He sits in the same chair Linn was in and turns his head to look behind him, a grin on his face. "Hair cut!", he says excited. I laugh at his enthusiasm.

"Okay, how do you want your hair", I tickle his sides, earning some giggles. He thinks for a moment then he claps his hands, happily.

"Fluffy mohawk! Extra fluffy", he says still clapping his hands. It brings a smile to my face.

I cut his hair into a mohawk with my father's scissors. I only clip the top a little to make it fluffy like he wanted. I take the brush and comb the hair on his forehead back and cut a little off. I use my hands to fluff it up. When I finish, I move in front of him and do small finishing touches.

"All done! Go look in the mirror", I shoo him. He leaps off the seat and runs to the corner where we keep our mirror. It has a large crack going through the middle but we can't afford a new one. He starts doing little poses, trying to show off his muscles. I double over in laughter.

"Hey!", He runs to me and we both collapse on the bed, where I was just sitting. Soon Linn enters the room and both of them are trying to tickle me. I laugh so hard that I get tears in my eyes. I return fire and soon we are all laughing and giggling. Clover stops laughing and stares at me.

"Tala, I'm hungry", he says shyly. I get off the bed and lean down, picking him up. I wave at Linn to follow. I take them downstairs and into the kitchen. I grab the bread from yesterday and place it on the table. The I notice something is missing.

"Where's mom?", I ask to no one in particular. As I pour some of the stew I made yesterday into two bowls and serve it to them, I glance around for clues. That's when I see the note. I read it out loud.

_Tala, I sorry but I can't go to the meadow. I have been called by the Justice Building._ _Hopefully it's nothing serious. Tell the kids that I love them and tell Linn that I wish her a happy birthday._

_See you soon,_

_Mom_

I look at Linn and Clover and see them eating quietly, worried looks on their faces. Clover runs to me and begins to sob. I lean down and pick him up. I put him on my left hip and rock him. Linn joins us and wraps her arms around my waist. It breaks my heart just seeing them like this. Soon tears fill my eyes.

"Shh. It's okay guys. It's probably nothing. Just don't cry", I try to calm them. I rub Linn's hair while lightly rocking Clover.

"Hey. How'bout we go to the meadow after we eat", I whisper to them. Linn looks up at me and a soft smile appears on her face. Clover has calmed down and snuggles into the crook of my neck. I sit down and Linn begins to eat her stew again. Clover come out of hiding and sits on my lap. When we finish eating and I pack a bag of their stuff. I'm bringing a blanket, the rest of the bread, mint leaves, dandelions, and two handfuls of coins.

We start to head towards town, Linn holding my hand and Clover on my left hip. "There is something I need in town", I tell Linn when she asks me why we aren't going to the meadow yet.

Once we reach the bakery, Linn starts pulling me in by my hand. Clover's eyes widen as he stare at all of the colorful cakes and cookies.

Mrs. Skylark is the only one working out front and smiles when she sees that I brought the kids. "Aw, are these your children?", she ask when I reach the counter. She smiles down at Linn, who is still holding my hand.

"These are my siblings. Clover and Linnaea", I say pointing to them. I take the money for the cookies out of my pocket and place it on the counter. She takes it and goes to the back. She returns with Ackerley, who has a paper bag in his hand.

He crouches down in front of Linn, hands her the bag and leaves. She looks inside and here eyes widen, a huge grin plastered on her face. He hugs my waste, nearly knocking me down.

"This is the best birthday present ever!", she yells, clinging onto my leg. She lets go and looks up at Clover,"Look Clover, some for you too!". Wait, did she say _some_? I peak into the bag and notice there are a half dozen cookies shaped like clovers and linnaea flowers.

I look up at Mrs. Skylark but before I could say anything, she waves me off. "It was Ackerley's idea. He wanted to surprise Linn", she says smiling at the small girl eating a cookie. Clover has his eyes closed as he slowly eat his cookie. _Thank you, _I mouth. She nods.

"Tell your son thank you for me. It really means a lot to me. These two are like my own kids", I tell her softly. She nods, tears in her eyes from my words. Clover leans over kiss my cheek. I hear aww's coming from all around us. All eyes are on us.

Mrs. Skylark looks over her shoulder and frowns. "My husband will be here soon, you better go", she whispers.

We say our goodbyes and head towards the Hob. I need to get one more present for Linn. Clover soon falls asleep and Linn is starting to yawn. She is wary of going into the Hob but I comfort her. We walk towards the Goat Man. He usually only sells goats but he owed me a favor.

I nod to the Goat Man and hand him my coins. Linn eyes brighten when she sees what I had bought her. The Goat Man hands her a rope and at the end of it is a fluffy baby lamb. She hugs the lamb. I thank him and we walk to the meadow.

Linn runs around playing with her lamb who she named Cala. Once I set Clover down on the blanket, his eyes open and he takes in his surroundings.

"Who's sheep is that?", he asks, pointing to Cala. I tell about what he missed and when I finish, he runs to go join Linn.

They run and play for hours until sunset. Then we lay down watching as the shining sun descents and the beautiful colors appear in the sky. Clover is curled up against my stomach and Linn has her head on my shoulder, hugging her lamb. This has been a wonderful day.

We head home. Linn is on my right hip and Clover is on my left. The lamb's rope is wrapped around my wrist. Years of hunting has given me a muscular body so I'm unaffected by their weight. My mom isn't home so after I tuck them in to sleep, I head to the living room and wait for her. She doesn't come till midnight.

She comes in the house and sits in a chair in the kitchen. She places a folder on the table. She just stares at it.

"I have to talk to you", she whispers. I sit down across from her. She passes me the folder. I skim through it and find a pair of adoption papers for Linn and Clover.

"What is this?", I say harshly, pushes the papers away in disgusted. _What is she trying to do?_

"They said I'm unfit to care for them and I have to find someone who will adopt them", she whispers not meeting my eyes. I can't believe what I'm hearing but before I can say anything she the look on her face cuts me off. She finally meets my eyes and they are filled with tears. I'm speechless. When I find my voice, it's strong and confident.

"I'll do it", I say firmly, standing up. "Let me sign the papers", I say, extending my hand out for the papers. She quickly comes around the table and hugs me. I hug her back.

"You'll be a great mother, better than I ever was", she whispers in my ear. I hug her tighter.

We sit back down and I sign all of the adoption documents. At two A.M. I become the official parent of Linnaea and Clover Lockwood_. I'll try to be the best mother I could ever be. I love them both._

I fall asleep smiling and dreaming of Linn and Clover all grown up. I dream of my nieces and nephews who know how much I love them. I dream of happier times where the Hunger Games no longer exists. Finally I dream of a rebellion with my wolf, Willow, by my side and my family safe at home. I know I never want them to experience the Reaping, but fear makes it's way into my unconsciousness. I fear the day of Linn's first Reaping and I hope Clover never has to go to his.

But I know that I can only dream.

* * *

**Character Details:**

**Tala Lockwood- Dark brown/black, wavey hair, gold eyes, Seam, 16 years old**

**Linn / Linnaea Lockwood- Black, straight hair, grey eyes, Seam, 12 years old**

**Clover Lockwood- Black, straight hair, grey eyes, Seam, 4 years old**

**Ackerley Skylark- Dirty blonde, straight hair, dark blue eyes, Merchant, 16 years old**

**Zander Carver- Brown, slightly curly hair, light blue eyes, Merchant, 17 years old**

**Willow (Tala's wolf)- Dark brown fur, violet eyes, Woods Outside of District 12, 3 years old**

**A/N**

**The Quarter Quell will soon be announced! Major twist! My story will get more interesting don't worry! I try my best. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! In this chapter we will meet Willow and Ackerley. Yay! I'll keep updating for the people that are reading my story. If your not (SHRUG) o'well. Also in this chapter Tala finds Willow and Tala gets some weird feelings that she doesn't understand. **

**Well thanks for reading! Remember to Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Wolf in The Games Chapter 3**

The beautiful song of the mockingjays fill the air. The sent of the rain is strong. I love the smell of the forest when it rains. I sigh happily. This is my home, this is where I belong. I love it here.

I swing my legs slowly underneath me. I've been in this tree for two hours. I'm looking for my wolf Willow. I haven't seen her in a few months. Ever since the scarcity in game, I started seeing her less and less. Then she just disappeared. I'm worried.

A branch snaps somewhere below me. I leap into a crouching position. Sounds like something big. _Deer? Wild_ _dog_? I remove my bow from across my chest and grip it tight in my hand. I don't see a deer or a wild dog? What I do see confuses me. _Why is he here? __He's scarring away all of the games. __Doesn't he know it's dangerous? _I see someone I'd never pictured will come here.

Below me, walking with his hands in his pockets, is Ackerley Skylark.

I hear a lone howl in the distance. I smile and scurry down to a lower branch. It's her, it's Willow! I'm about to jump off when I remember the mysterious boy below me. My head tilts to the side from confusion. A million question run through me head but another howl cuts them off.

I look below me at the blonde haired boy. He stopped walking. Weird. I scan my surroundings. Something doesn't seem right and I think Ackerley can feel it as well. That's when I hear it.

A growl. A bear growl. I know it anywhere. It's the black bear that has been stealing my game from their traps! I've been tracking him for weeks. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. _Don't do anything you'll regret. _I hate it when they seal my game.

The boy starts backing up. Fear is written all over his face. I get this weird impulse to go and protect him. He just looks so... fragile and vulnerable. The black bear gets closer to Ackerley and swipes at his face, drawing blood. He falls to the ground and tries to scurry away. I throw my hood of my cloak over my head. Before I know what I'm doing, I jump from the tree and land in between them.

A growl escapes my throat and I sling my bow across my chest. The bear swipes at me but I move out just in time. I take my knife out of my boot. This is personal. The bear tries another swipe but this time it's successful. My upper right arm is dripping blood. It just fuels my rage. I lash at the bear with the knife and jump on his back. I stab my knife into his neck. He shakes me off and I land at the 5 feet away from the baker boy. I look up at him and what I see shocks me. I see worry and concern in his eyes. I can see something else but I can't tell what it is. _Good thing he can't see my face.__  
_

The bear rages towards me and roll out of the way just in time. I leap to my feet mid-roll and circle the bear, flipping my knife around in my hand. I look behind me just in time to see Ackerley throw a rock at the bear. The bear grabs him by the leg and shakes him, tossing him into a near by tree. I dash to his side and, facing the bear, throw my arms out.

In the blink of an eye the black bear falls. Willow's jaw latches onto his neck, causing yelps to come from the bear. Willow circles the bear, baring her teeth and growling. The bear runs away, yelping in pain.

I drop to my knees, the pain of my wound finally hitting. I turn and see Ackerley on the ground. I rush beside him and his eyes crack open. I throw my hood over my head. His stares up at me and a small smile comes across his face. I lean down and pick him up, tossing him over my shoulder. The wound on his leg is deep and his blood stains my brown cloak.

I head towards the fence, Willow by my side and the unconscious backer boy slung over my left shoulder. _What a great day,_ I think sarcastically. When I reach the fence I have no choice but to grab to grab Ackerley by the arms and drag him along with me. Willow follows loyally. I pat her head with my free hand. She leads up and licks my hand. I smile down at her. My wolf. She found me.

Clover is home with Linn when I bring in Ackerley. I place him on our small kitchen table. His eyes crack open. Blue meets gold. As I stare into his dark blue eyes, I get a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. It makes me smile.

Soon he's out again so I begin the processes of cleaning his wounds. They are not that deep but he has lost a lot of blood.

"Linn, go and get me one of my shirts!", yell out to my little sister. Clover sits on the floor watching me as I try to stench the blood flow. Linn hands me the shirt and I rip it into strips. Then apply pressure to his wounds. Once I stop the blood, I wrap it with the strips of my shirt.

"Tala, what happened?", my mother asks as she enters the room. I hesitate at first but tell about the attack. She's shocked when I tell her that I jumped on the bears back.

"Should we take him to the healer?", Linn asks taking a seat next to Clover.

"We won't be able to afford it. Besides, I can do it", I say finishing the wraps.

Soon it's time for bed and my mother takes Clover and Linn up to bed. I volunteer to watch Ackerley until the the morning. He looks so peaceful. I wonder why he was in the woods. I've only hear of people from the Seam going but I've never seen any.

I put hand on to of his and put my cheek on them. His hand is warm. I look up and notice his eyes are cracked open. A small smile appears on his tired face.

"Tala", he whispers. He looks so sleepy.

"Hey. Just go back to sleep", I whisper back, giving his hand a small squeeze. His eyes light up and his smile gets bigger. I blush and look back down.

"Thank you", He says, his eyes starting to droop.

"No problem, Ackerley", I say yawning. It's been a long day.

"Stay with me?", he whispers, pleading. For some reason I can't say no. The look in his eyes shatters my heart into a million pieces. I close my eyes.

"As long as you need me", I say too exhausted to really register what I am saying.

He smiles and soon I could hear his slow even breaths. There is something about this boy that makes me feel happy. When I look into his eyes, I feel like I could melt.

It's an odd feeling but I like it.

* * *

**Characters :**

**Tala Lockwood: Huntress**

**Linn / Linnaea Lockwood: Healer in training**

**Clover Lockwood: Hunter in training**

**Zander Carver: Butcher**

**Ackerley Skylark: Baker**

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **

**Well in this chapter Tala discovers she has weird feelings for the Skylark boy. Yay Tala! Why was Ackerley in the woods? What will happen next? Read more! I'll add another chapter as soon as I can! Read, Review, and Enjoy! Bye bye! HUGZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. I only have one review. Who ever is reading this, please review because I need to know what to change. I need help from my readers. Well... this chapter should be interesting. Skylark boy is at Tala's house. Why? Read to find out! Remember to Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Wolf in The Games Chapter 4**

I'm awakened by someone shaking my shoulder. I groan and crack my eyes open. It's morning and some one is standing next to me. It's Linn. A smile is spread across her face. I lift my head and open my eyes fully. She is wearing her school clothes. I stopped going to school so I could take care of Clover. Next year he will begin school. I might go back or spend my days hunting.

"Tala, I'm hungry", she complains. I get out of my seat and face her. She looks really hungry.

"Let me see...", I say checking in the cabinets for any food. I find a small jar of dandelions and hand it too her. She runs off and I hear her yell out to Clover. As usual my mom is nowhere to be seen. Typical.

I look on the table and see Ackerley sleeping. When I reach out to push my chair back in, a light pain in my arm reminds me of my injury. I look to my right arm and see it covered in my own dried blood. I move the fabric of my sleeve to get a better look and a sharp pain in my arm causes me to bite down on my bottom lip hard. The metallic taste of my own blood fills my mouth.

I sit on the small counter behind me and use a tattered rag to clean my arm. I use cold water and begin to wipe at it. _Stupid animals, always attacking me._ I feel like a target sometimes. I got attacked twice in one week. That has to be some kind of record.

When I finish cleaning up all of the dried blood, fresh blood starts gushing out of the deep gash in my arm. I rush to our bathroom and grab a small hand towel. When I'm back in the kitchen, I resume my previous position on the kitchen counter. I clean my wound the best I can with the old rag then wrap the towel around it tightly.

I become frustrated when it becomes undone. _Stupid knot._ I try a different one and after a few tries, it stays knotted. I jump off the counter and turn around to wash off the fresh blood from my hands.

I feel eyes on me. I turn and see a pair of dark blue eyes staring at me filled with worry and concern. I try to jump back on the counter but a shape pain shoots through my arm. I clutch the side of the counter and close my eyes tightly. I feel blood in my mouth again and it drips down the side of my chin. I open my eyes to see Ackerley watching me.

I whip at my blood with the back of my hand and unwrap my arm. The blood hasn't stopped and it's seeping through the cloth. I tie it back on with a sigh. I look up at Ackerley and notice the bloody bandages. I rush out of the room and up the stairs, into my shared bedroom. My mother is asleep on her bed and Clover is asleep on our bed_. _I go straight to our closet and pull out an old shirt that I grew out of.

I dash down the stairs and into the kitchen. Ackerley gives me a funny look and smiles. I smile back, walking up to him while ripping the shirt.

"Tell me when it hurts", I say, starting to unwrap the cloth from his leg. He nods and closes his eyes.

He has for long bite marks running across his left leg, ending at his calf. The bites aren't as deep as mine but he lost a lot of blood. I furrow my brows as I see the infection that has settled in. I try my best to clean his wounds. Once I'm finished, I wrap his leg up with the new wrap. His face relaxes when I tie the knot.

I hear someone running and Clover comes into the room sobbing. I open my arms and he leaps into them. His arms wrap around my neck and his legs around my waist. I lightly rock him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Tala!", he sobs into my neck. He clutches at my shirt, his body shaking. My poor baby brother. I wonder what's wrong.

"Shhh, Clover. It's okay. What's wrong?", I ask, pulling back to look at his tear stained face.

"I woke up and I couldn't find you!", his cries become louder. My heart breaks.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep here", I say softly. I kiss his tears away and push his hair out of his grey eyes.

"I-love-you", he hiccups. A small smile appears on his face.

"I love you too", I tell him, kissing his forehead.

I put him on my left hip and turn to face Ackerley. I almost forgot about him. He has a smile on his face.

"Clover, do you wanna help me move Ackerley to the couch", I ask the now calm boy. He nods and I set his feet on the chair.

"Ackerley, I need you to sit up", I say.

He nods and lifts himself into a sitting position. I stand next to him and put his left arm around my shoulder. We walk like this to the living room. Ackerley limps while I hold him up and Clover holds his right hand. We set him on our tattered couch.

"Who's hungry?", I ask the boys. Clover jumps up and down with a huge grin on his face.

I go into the kitchen and find a jar of blue berries in the back of a cabinet. I walk into the living room to see both of the boys smiling. I crouch down in front of Clover and hand him the jar. His eyes brighten and he throws his arms around my neck.

He releases me and tries to open the jar. After a moment, he sighs frustrated.

"I can't do it", he says handing it to me and crosses his arms. He puts on the scowl he recently go from me. It makes me laugh and I open the jar for him, handing it back to the pouting child.

He smiles and sits on the floor eating the fruit. His eyes close and it just makes me giggle. I sit down next to him,

"Tala. Aren't you gonna eat something?", he ask, opening his eyes.

I shake my head. "We're all out. If I go hunting today, I'll find something to eat. You just fill your little tummy up, okay. Don't worry about me", I reply.

We sit in silence for a while. Then a question pops in my head.

"Ackerley, why were you in the woods?", I question.

He looks down before he speaks. "I ran away", he says quietly.

"Why?", Clover ask before I can.

"I got tired of father beating my mother because of me. So I left", he shrugs.

"Don't you know how dangerous that is!?", I say harshly. Both boys look at me and I just shrug.

"I didn't care", he says firmly. I drop the subject.

We talk for an hour until Clover falls asleep in my lap. He looks to peaceful. I run my fingers through his black hair. Ackerley breaks the silence.

"Why did you save me?", He ask quietly.

I shrug, "Just felt like I had to".

He looks unsure for a second about what to say next.

"Um... When I heal up, can I stay here?", he ask unsure of my answer.

"I don't know. If my kids want you here, then you can stay", I reply.

"_Your_ kids?", he asks slowly.

"I adopted them from my mom. I raised Clover since he as a month old and Linn since she was about eight. They've always been my kids", I say sweetly, looking down at my boy.

Ackerley's smile is from ear to ear. I push my bangs behind my ear and smile back. His smile makes me feel warm to the core.

Soon it's time to pick up Linn and my mother surprises me by volunteering to go. Clover go with her, leaving me alone with Ackerley.

We sit in an awkward silence. Willow comes into the room and lays down next to me. She looks at me with a pleading look. I know that look. She wants to go hunting.

I sigh and look at Ackerley. His dark blue eyes blue eyes are on me. I sigh again. _Should I leave him?_

I stand up and climb the stairs into my room. I change into a green tank top and my dark brown hunting pants. I slip on my hunting boots and let my hair out of its usual side braid.

I grab my game bag and stuff my father's hunting jacket inside. I head back down stairs and find Ackerley petting Willow.

When I step into the room, his eyes light up and go wide. His jaw drops slightly and he has a blank look on his face.

"I'm going hunting. When my mom gets home tell her I'll be home soon", I say as I head towards the door. Willow is at my side in a second.

Ackerley is still speechless. I smirk and leave the house, heading towards the meadow. I reach the fence and crawl under. Willow follows close by.

I hunt for an hour. I end up with five squirrels, a wild turkey, and two handfuls of strawberries.

I trade half of the berries and two squirrels. Everyone greets Willow cautiously but kindly; She loves to meet new people. I head home with a roll of bandages and a small bottle of goat's milk.

When I head home I find everyone in the living room. When I enter the room Clover jumps into my arms and I spin him, giggles filling the room. Willow and Cala are cuddled up on the floor together; Willow has always been gentle.

I sit down on the couch next to Ackerley's feet. I take my game bag off my shoulder and open it. Linn jumps on my lap and peaks into the bag.

"Goat milk!", she screams.

"We'll drink it for dinner", I poke in the tummy. She giggles and joins Clover on the floor. They are playing with Linn's doll.

I stand up and head towards the kitchen. "Everyone to the kitchen. I've got game", I demand. Everyone except Ackerley heads into the kitchen. I sigh and help him up. We make to the kitchen a few seconds later. I drop him in a chair and drop my game bag on the counter.

I begin working fast. I skin the turkey and gut it. My mother heats me up a pot of water in the fireplace. I get so lost in cooking the stew that I don't notice when I begin spinning, putting food into the pot. I do a quick twirl and toss Linn and Clover a strawberry. I spin again toss Ackerley one too. I chop up some of the strawberries and drop them in the pot. Linn taste it and gives me a thumbs up.

"The stew is done!", I spin placing five bowls onto the table. I pour the stew into each bowl and sit between my mother and Ackerley. Everyone -except Linn and I- look down at the stew, unsure of the taste. Linn is the first one to eat and her eyes close as she savors the taste of the stew. Everyone except Ackerley joins her, moans coming from the children.

I look to Ackerley. He's just staring at it. He notices me watching and takes a small spoonful. His eyes go wide and he wolfs down the rest. Everyone laughs at his eagerness. He licks his lips and sighs.

"That was the best thing I ever had", He compliments. I blush and eat the rest of my stew. Everyone gradually heads back into the living room when they finish their own stew. I start the fire and sit on the floor, my back against the couch. Linn, Clover, and my mother head up bed and I tuck the kids in.

"Will you sleep with us today?", Clover asks quietly, Linn fast asleep next to him.

I shrug, "I don't know. I still don't entirely trust him". I kiss each of them on the forehead and head back down to the living room. I hear a voice and immediately stop. Ackerley is talking to Willow.

"I don't know if I should tell her, girl. I just don''t know how she will react. Then there is the Quarter Quell. What if I tell her and one of us gets reaped. It will just break my heart. I really want to tell her but I guess I'm too shy. She's just so beautiful and I want to tell her, but I can barley to talk to her without going speechless", he sighs at the end. I choose this time to come down. His eyes light up and he gives me a sweet smile. I can't help it. I smile back and sit on the floor, my back against the couch. I watch the small fire flicker and dance. The fire that can kill but also help give life.

I close my eyes and sigh happily. I hear movement next to me and my ears perk up.I feel his presence next to me on the floor. I can feel his gaze on me, but I keep my eyes closed shut. I slowly open my eyes and stare into the fire. I can still fell his gaze on my face and I turn my head to stare at him. Our eyes meet. Blue and gold. I don't know how long we stay like this but I'm the fist to break eye contact. I stare down to my feet. _What just happened?_ I wrap my arms around my chest and watch my feet. Ackerley is the first to break the awkward silence.

"I need to tell you something", he whispers. Here it comes. I wonder what he wants to tell me. I pull my legs up to my chest.

"Tala, please look at me", he says almost inaudibly. I turn to look at him and see a shy smile on his face. I smile back and he looks into the fire. He continues.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for years but I- I'm- I just didn't know how to tell you. But I know I need to tell you so I can at least get an answer". he whispers, turning to face me. I get lightheaded from his gaze.

"I- Ever since we were kids, you always had my attention. I never even thought about another girl", he says softly. "I guess what I trying to say is I-I- I like you", he whispers almost too silent to hear.

Ackerley seems to panic, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just-". I cut him off, placing my hand on his. I give him a warm smile.

"It's okay. It's just... I don't know. We don't even know each other that good", I say.

He just nods. He looks so heart broken. I lean over and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He meets my gaze and he looks at me, hope shinning in his eyes.

"Do you think we can get to know each other?," he ask hopefully. I stare into his eyes and nod.

"I'd like that", I smile. He smiles back at me.

We spend hours talking about our past and our plans for the future. Of course Ackerley and I have different plans; I never want to have kids but he wants some in the future. We talk about Reaping day and the upcoming Quarter Quell. We eventually talk about the woods. I even tell him about my two day hunting trip I take every year. His eyes light up when I tell him about the trip. I agree that when his leg heals up, I'll take him hunting with me one day.

We somehow made our way to the couch and fall sleep there. My head is on his shoulder and our hands are intertwined. I'm so exhausted. It's been a long day. I have a feeling another long day is coming soon. The Quarter Quell announcement is in two weeks. I don't want to know what kind of horror they for us this year.

* * *

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was sick again. So Ackerley and Tala like each other. Yay**** Tala! Sorry I had to change the story. My sister posted the wrong one. Quarter Quell coming soon! I have an idea for the arena... ( HINT: "Wolf Girl" )**

**Remember to Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Character Personalities:**

**Tala Lockwood : Kind, strong, smart, rebellious, loving, brave, keeps to herself, respected and loved by most  
**

**Linn / Linnaea Lockwood : smart, playful, loving, loved by all**

**Clover Lockwood: playful, loving, kind, loved by all**

**Ackerley Skylark : strong, kind, shy, loving, admirable, quiet, loved by most**

**Zander Carver : strong, keeps to himself, aggressive, liked by most**


End file.
